Ziggs' Love
by Akuma the Dark One
Summary: Ziggs eats a fruit that loaded with aphrodisiac juices and kidnaps Teemo hoping he can relieve the consequences of his mistake; little does he know Teemo is more than willing to help him out.


_**Summary: Ziggs eats a fruit that loaded with aphrodisiac juices and kidnaps Teemo hoping he can relieve the consequences of his mistake; little does he know Teemo is more than willing to help him out.**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters of this story belong to Riot Games Inc.**_

_**Rating: M for yordle sexual relations.**_

_**A/N: WARNING THERE IS SEX BETWEEN TWO MALES IN THIS STORY.**_

_**Second A/N: This was meant to be a four part story, hence the reference to yaoi stories between Rumble, Kennen and Teemo and the dream, with my siblings but they are taking forever to write their halves. If anybody wants to add to this story just send me a PM. Just Remember that one story has to be between Rumble and Teemo and Kennen and Teemo and the last one has to be one where they end up in a love triangle with Ziggs.**_

The air was hot, quite bothersome in fact. But what bothered me even more was the fact that I didn't know how I had gotten here and the fact that I was naked, even my favorite helmet was missing. When I woke up, I first noticed the faint sounds and smells of a forest, and then the outline of the treetops; as for the events leading up to this, not a clue. All I could remember was being struck from behind when I was walking home from the League. Judging by the sun's position in the sky it was mid-afternoon. If only it wasn't so damn hot!

After a few minutes, a new sensation intruded on my awareness. Something with a sandpaper-like texture drew itself over my furry stomach, leaving a trail of cold slime behind. I couldn't place what it was, so I looked down at my stomach. Straddling my lower body, slowly licking at my stomach, was the naked yordle form of my best friend Ziggs. To say I was surprised to find one of my many close friends raping me would have been the understatement of the century. I was beyond surprised; here was one of the kindest, albeit a bit strange bordering on insane, yordles around and he was raping me.

That realization jumpstarted something in me causing me to try and crawl away from the rouge yordle only to learn I was tied to some tree stumps. The sudden movement I made only made my rapist look up at me in curiosity. When I saw Ziggs's emerald green eyes, which weren't currently covered by his trademarked goggles, I noticed that they were unnaturally glazed over with lust. My well-seasoned mind processed this new development in the situation and quickly came up with an answer; Ziggs had eaten a Yokubō fruit, which was a blood red fruit that grew on trees in the forest we were in filled to the brim with aphrodisiac juices, and was now running on pure lust. That being cleared up I suddenly noticed for the first time that my friend was softly purring in need.

I had always had a small crush on the cute yordle just like with Rumble and Kennen but not knowing his sexual preference had kept me silent. Now, he was lying on top of me licking me, sporting an erection. The whole scene seemed so unreal, but I no longer really cared. Ziggs's tongue sent ripples of pleasure along my nerves now. My mind made up, I decided to return the favor. Sitting up as far as the ropes would let me I told the lust driven yordle that if he let me go I'd stick around long enough to help him work the aphrodisiac juices out of his body. Ziggs only nodded and cut my bonds with a yordle sized pocket knife.

As soon as I was free I tackled the lust driven creature to the ground and started running my fingers through his fur. As I felt the silky fur running through my fingers, Ziggs leaned into my dancing paws, moaning a bit. I carefully felt my way along the yordle's slightly muscled body, the sounds coming from him varying in volume as I went. Reaching between our bodies, I grabbed the sheath that hid away Ziggs' dick. As I gently rubbed the underside, the mass of flesh twitched every now and then in response. Reaching the tip, a small drop of precum was smeared into my fur covered paw. Wanting a taste of the sticky substance I brought my paw to my lips, and tasted the musky, wild taste of one of the yordles I had fallen for. The musky taste made my head spin slightly. Wanting more of his pre I bent down and tickled Ziggs' sexual organ with my tongue. Immediately more of the musky flavor presented itself to my taste buds. Taking the Hexplosives Expert between my lips, I began to suck him off, massaging the underside with my tongue. The lust driven yordle was now breathing a bit harder in response to my blowjob.

The feeling of Ziggs' shaft in my mouth was like nothing I had ever felt before. But now, I wanted more of the yordle's body. Wetting a finger in my mouth, I reached under Ziggs and with a bit of searching soon found my mark, his tiny puckered hole. Gradually, the anal ring of his sphincter loosened up, and I was able to slide the saliva slickened tip of my finger inside. The yordle's anal walls instinctively clenched at my finger, as I withdrew from him. Before I pulled my finger all the way out I pressed inwards again, and this time there was even less resistance. I could feel the velvety lining of my friend's rectum as I fingered his ass. Pulling out and pushing back in, I got a little deeper.

Finally thinking he was ready for another finger I added a second to the first, and began to wiggle them around, eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Ziggs. I rotated my fingers, feeling the velvet-like quality of the yordle's insides again. Finally adding a third finger, I started pumping ever so gently. Ziggs' relaxed sphincter could now take all three fingers with little difficulty. I increased my pumping, causing the yordle's breathing to become slightly erratic. Stopping the pumping, I held my fingers still within the lust filled champion. I got up on my knees behind Ziggs, who by now had an even more glazed look to his eyes. Very slowly, I withdrew all three fingers from the Hexplosives Expert's anus. The still relaxed sphincter remained open, inviting.

Placing one hand on his rump, and using the other to guide my dick, I placed the tip of it at the yordle's rear opening. Having had three fingers up there, the head wasn't much of a challenge, the head soon popping into Ziggs' body. Again, a quick intake of air was heard from him as I entered him. I just sat there for a bit, savoring the feeling of the warm, moist passage about to satisfy me. Then, slowly, I began to rock back and forth, working myself inside. Inch by inch my dick was enveloped in the warmth and softness that was Ziggs' ass. I held onto the lust filled creature with both paws, feeling him push back, wanting me to go deeper. Looking down, seeing my dick connecting me to the sexy beast, I pushed all the way in. By now Ziggs' purring had turned into a low, throaty lust filled growl.

I was now fully embedded within the champion. Drawing back I pulled out until only the head was still inside, my nerve endings ablaze from having the sphincter squeeze along my shaft, and plunged back in. I withdraw again, and then repeated the process all over again. The eager yordle was now matching my rhythm, pushing back as I entered, pulling as I exited, faster and faster. I draped myself over the older champion's back, feeling our bodies rubbing against each other, fur against fur.

I spread my legs more to get a better angle and deeper penetration. Ziggs' rumbling growl washed through my body, as I sped up. The distinction between our bodies, which earlier was obvious, was now beginning to blur. I felt as if I was truly becoming one with the Hexplosive Expert. My mind was a mix of thoughts and emotions. In the back of my mind, I could feel the onset of orgasm. Building, each time I buried my dick in my lover's velvety rectum, each time I withdrew. It kept building, until it was a brightly burning star in the back of my mind. Then, I ejaculated. I let out a howl, blending it with that of the elder yordle. I felt my semen flow through my penis, feeling it erupt inside my lover's body, filling his bowels. A few minutes later the orgasm slowly faded away, Ziggs' anus clenching, milking more seed from my softening dick.

Still lying against Ziggs, softening by the second, I pulled out with a plop. The barely conscious yordle twitched as my penis left his body completely. Basking in the afterglow, I laid down next to the champion, panting heavily. As my mind began to clear, full realization of what Ziggs and I had done began to set in. I had made love to one of the sexist yordles I had ever had the pleasure to meet. This was one of my greatest fantasies but for some reason my mind refused to give my memory full cooperation of the events. Taking the equally tired yordle into my embrace, I fell asleep with Ziggs' still naked body in my arms. My dreams were all filled with me and one, but in some cases all three, of my crashes having sex. In one such dream the Heart of the Tempest, the Mechanized Menace, and the Hexplosives Expert were talking with me about just having a four way relationship since we all loved each other. Seeing as I would never have to eventually choose to be mates with only one of them I had agreed whole heartedly with their idea.

When I woke up again I immediately noticed that the day was significantly older due to the fact that the air was cooler and the forest was darker. What woke me was that someone was nudging my body. For a fraction of a moment, I didn't know what was going on. Then the memories of what happened between me and Ziggs came flooding back. It seemed the older yordle wanted me to turn over and had somehow forgotten he had the power of speech and so resorted to body language to tell me what he wanted. As he continued to nudge me I suddenly remembered that Ziggs hadn't had his orgasm yet.

The rest came naturally. My pants were long since removed, so I helped Ziggs' efforts and rolled over onto my stomach, turning my head to look at my lover. He smiled when he saw that I understood what he wanted. Moving behind me Ziggs started stroking himself. Getting up on all fours, I assumed the classic position, my erection returning. Ziggs sniffed at me, before drawing his soft-sandpaper tongue over my anus. A shock of genuine surprise and pleasure passed through my body as the Hexplosives Expert repeated what he did. After a few minutes the elder champion stopped licking me, without any words being said I knew that the time had come. In response I crouched down lower, my head to the ground, as the obviously still lust filled yordle stepped forward and covered me with his light brown furred body. After a few misses Ziggs found what he was searching for. I had been gentle when I entered Ziggs. He, however, wasn't. I barely had time to register the tip of his phallus touching my anus before he put his entire length in me in one thrust.

It was fortunate that Ziggs wasn't much bigger than I was, because his entry would have hurt like hell if he was. My anus twitched around the foreign object, my bowels adjusting themselves to the intrusion. A drop of precum dripped from my dick, a result of the pressure against my prostate gland. Ziggs then started to move, quick, small thrusts, almost vibrations, his phallus rubbing against the walls of my rectum. Our bodies pressed closely together. I thought I could feel every detail of my lover's sexual organ buried within me. I clenched down on the shaft, trying to match the yordle's quick rhythm. Despite already having my own orgasm, I could feel another one coming into existence. It wasn't so much the anal stimulation that started it, but the very thought of what I was doing with one of my best friends. His soft fur rubbed against my back, the powerful thighs slamming against my ass. The trees surrounding us soon started to slip away from my awareness again, leaving only me and my lover.

A good twenty minutes later the moaning coming from Ziggs suddenly turned into a full-fledged howl, as he suddenly stopped all movement, I could feel his sperm filling me up, claiming me in a way Rumble nor Kennen did. That, in turn, triggered my second orgasm. I arched my body into Ziggs', clenching even harder on his shaft, milking every single drop of cum from it, staring ahead with glazed eyes. Without warning the yordle pulled out, making me moan at the loss. Both Ziggs and I flopped down, exhausted, aching and slightly stiff, but completely satisfied. With the last of my strength I turned over and looked into Ziggs' emerald green eyes and saw that the glazed look was slowly fading away.

"Sorry if I forced you into it." Ziggs said, speaking for the first time since this whole thing started. I shook my head and admitted to him that all he did was fulfill one of my sexual fantasies. Ziggs smiled and moved in to kiss me, knowing what he wanted I met him half way. When our lips met for the first time the same spark of electricity I got from kissing Kennen and Rumble jumped between our lips, telling me that just like them my crush for Ziggs, the Hexplosives Expert was more than just a crush it was full blown genuine love. As our lips embraced each other I suddenly felt Ziggs' tongue pressed against my lips, begging for entrance. Without hesitation I surrendered to his request and opened up. As soon as he entered my mouth he started to explore it, instinctively memorizing all the spots that made me moan in pleasure. We kissed for another five minutes before we finally broke the kiss. "I love you Teemo and always will."

"You're saying that as if this will be the only time we'll be intimate like this." I said, worried.

"Well you and Rumble really hit it off after your first time with him." Ziggs replied.

"One Kennen was my first time and two how do you even know Rumble and I even had sex." I said.

"Rumble had yet to take a shower when I ran into him after your birthday party last month." Ziggs answered. "It wasn't all that hard to figure out that he finally lost his virginity when his fur still had dried splotches of white liquid here and there and still smelled like you and sex." Naturally embarrassed I started stuttering while scratching the back of my head, a full blown blush turning the natural fur color of my face red. Ziggs started laughing at my reaction and moved in for another kiss to calm me down. Succeeding in his mission a few minutes later he broke our kiss and told me where I could find my clothes. Once we were both wearing our clothing, albeit with some changes because I always wanted to try on Ziggs' helmet and goggles, we headed for Bandle City with us wearing each other's usual headgear.


End file.
